


Tanaka & Ennoshita

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Ennoshita couldn’t say he was particularly nervous, because he wasn’t. Well maybe his stomach sometimes did weird flip-flops, but nothing he wasn’t used to when under pressure. He was even doing really fine, when he compared with other Omegas who almost looked sick. It was just… usual. There was nothing unusual to him being an Omega, but there would have been nothing unusual to him being an Alpha. He considered himself pretty average, in fact. So for the Mating Night, he expected someone average, just like him. Not that he particularly _wanted_ someone average, but that was what he was used to. There was no reason why his Alpha should be different.

He wasn’t particularly afraid by the mating in itself either. He knew the theory, just like everyone, and the basics of kissing – and no, he would not talk about that Alpha he met once and who had been his first kiss. He knew Karasuno’s Alphas and had no reason to fear a violent, cruel or uncaring mate. He knew he’d be fine, no matter with who he ended up with. He also knew the ceremony could trigger his heat, and he was perfectly aware of the possibilities of a pregnancy. It didn’t really frighten him that much, first because he wouldn’t be alone in this, and second because he was ready to bear a child – not like he particularly wanted one either, he was just ready for each and every possibility.

However, the nervousness he felt was more likely induced by his stressed out, almost hysterical fellow Omegas, and he didn’t like that. He was very sensitive to others emotions, and feeling them like this was torture. He was even starting to pray for Keishin to tell them to go and hide. Finally, _fucking finally_ , Keishin told them to go and he watched the others race to the forest. There was no need to hurry up, or to run fast. He would meet his average Alpha as an average Omega, walking at an average pace in an average forest on an average summer night. That seemed like a perfect plan.

…Well at lest it seemed like one.

He realized maybe it wasn’t when he heard a voice he knew all too well shouting his name through the dark forest, now that the sun as set and the night was there, and couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was ready for everything, wasn’t it?

“Come at me!” he yelled back, spinning on his heels and sending leaves flying around in the process, legs bent to absorb the shock, arms open and ready as well.

No matter how ready he was, receiving Tanaka at full speed in his arms toppled him to the ground with a groan and a laugh, leaves flying everywhere once more. The Alpha was laughing, nuzzling his neck just like he used to, and Ennoshita couldn’t find it in himself to push him back.

“Move, you’re heavy, Tanaka”, he said with a laugh, trying to roll away from his grasp. “Do you realize I’m-” He stopped, his eyes widening. _I’m supposed to find an Alpha tonight._

Tanaka sat up, his face scrunching into a worried expression as he peered into his eyes.

“Ennoshita? Enno? Enno what is it? Did you hurt yourself?”  
“I’m-” he paused once more, staring at him without blinking. “You’re an Alpha.”  
“Well yes of course I’ve always been one… You’re being weird, Enno.”  
“No, no Tanaka you don’t realize. You’re an Alpha. I’m an Omega. This is Mating Night.” He paused, leaving time for the idea to sink in.  
“Well yes I knew that”, Tanaka shrugged, “for what other reason would I run after you yelling your name?”

Ennoshita opened his mouth to answer, closed it, tilted his head to consider Tanaka’s answer, and finally said:

“You… You did this on purpose?”

This time, the Alpha blushed.

“I shouldn’t have?”  
“That’s not it, I’m just… surprised.”  
“Good”, Tanaka said, relieved, “because I’ve always wanted you to be my mate.”  
“You… You _what?_ What the fuck Tanaka, there are so many beautiful Omegas, you could have anyone you want!”  
“Enno… You are a beautiful Omega, and I want you. I wanted you from the beginning, and there has been no other.”

The Alpha was tomato red, averting his eyes and rubbing his scalp. Ennoshita opened his mouth, flabbergasted.

“Come here”, he finally said, grabbing Tanaka’s shirt and roughly pulling him closer, capturing his lips in a kiss. “God you are unbelievable”, he murmured to a stunned Tanaka, kissing him once more, “I can’t believe I got you as my mate, I’m so lucky…”  
“I’d consider myself the one lucky guy here”, Tanaka chuckled, cupping his face to kiss him once more.  
“Shut up and kiss me, _Ryuu_.”  
“En- Chika”, Tanaka gasped, “Chika please stop grinding against me like that it’s driving me mad!”  
“And what if I want you to be mad?” Ennoshita taunted, his hands still fisted into Tanaka’s shirt and holding him close.

Tanaka growled and grabbed his thighs, pulling him up and settling him on his hips, still kissing him. Ennoshita looped his arms around his neck, smiling like a fool under his kisses – he could tell Tanaka didn’t dare to kiss him too freely and found very funny to lick into his mouth lustily. Playing with Tanaka’s nerves had always been one of his favorite hobbies, and now he had even more weapons to use against him. The Alpha started to walk, his nose buried in Ennoshita’s neck and hell that tickled but at the same time it was really arousing…

Soon, they arrived at a nest – an ovoid, cocoon-like construction of branches, filled with wool, feathers and leaves, with one or two blankets. Ennoshita grabbed the small wooden cage filled with ladybugs supposed to provide light and shook it. Tanaka put him down in the nest, letting him roll away so that he could climb in as well. The Omega chuckled at the unusual situation, looping his arms around Tanaka once more for sloppy kisses. The Alpha’s hands slid under his shirt, feeling the taut muscles and making him shiver until Ennoshita growled and pulled it off completely. He couldn’t repress his moan when Tanaka’s head slid lower, to his chest, tongue lapping eagerly at his nipples. His hands clawed at Tanaka’s back until the Alpha helped him to take off his shirt, their pants soon dragged down and thrown somewhere in the nest.

“Ryuu”, he whispered, fingers stroking his head while the Alpha’s hands roamed all over his body, not daring yet to touch him. Ennoshita hissed and dipped his fingers in Tanaka’s underwear, grabbing him without hesitation and rubbing gently, his eyes lidded as he watched the Alpha throw his head back with a sharp gasp.  
“Chika if you do that…”  
“You’re taking too long, Ryuu”, Ennoshita chuckled, nipping at his throat and grabbing one of his hands. “Can’t you tell?” he added, pressing Tanaka’s fingers against the wet patch of underwear at his entrance.

The Alpha gasped once more, staring at his mate with lust-filled eyes before grabbing the fabric and nearly ripping it off, pulling down his own underwear at the same time. Small pants were falling from Ennoshita’s lips, becoming soft moans when Tanaka slowly pushed a finger inside of him, growling.

“You’re so hot and wet, Chika, I want you, I really want you…”

He kept his fingering at an even rhythm, pushing a second finger him and watching as Ennoshita keened when he brushed past his soft spot. Soon, he added a third, scissoring him gently, his Omega now properly dripping into his lap, moaning in his neck and begging him for more.

“Are you okay, Chikara? Can I go on?”  
“Ryuu _please_ ”, Ennoshita murmured as he pulled out his fingers.

The Alpha lined up with him, guiding him down until he was fully seated against Tanaka’s hips, gasping and writhing at the pleasurable intrusion, fingers clenching and unclenching over his shoulders. He stilled for a moment to get used to the new feeling, loving how Tanaka kept kissing his lips, cheeks, nose, jaw, neck and collarbones, as if he was something precious. Slowly, he rose his hips, sliding back down with a gasp and soon increasing the pace until his Alpha was panting and calling his name, hands gripping his hips so tightly he knew he’d bruise.

“Chika”, Tanaka gasped, “Chika I’m-”  
“Come for me, Ryuu”, Ennoshita murmured, crying out when the Alpha’s knot sealed them together and biting on his throat as he released.

Tanaka dug his teeth in his skin, breaking through it until blood trickled down Ennoshita’s neck. He squeezed his mate against his torso, a huge, tired smile on his lips. Slowly, they managed to lay down together, tangled and soon sleeping soundly.

Ennoshita woke up first on the following morning, a smile tugging at his lips as Tanaka sleepily pulled him closer. Slowly, to make sure he wouldn’t wake him up, he turned to watch him. His mate looked peaceful in his sleep, and calm – still he could feel the boundless energy beneath the muscles. He leaned in closer, observing every line of his face, every curve, every shadow, drawing them mentally. It was the same Tanaka he had always known, and yet… Yet he was his. His mate. His Alpha. Disentangling his arm, Ennoshita lightly brushed Tanaka’s face, drawing his nose, his eyes, his lips, and jolting when the Alpha pressed a light kiss to the pad of his fingers, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled, mirroring his, and Tanaka pulled him even closer.

“I was afraid this was all a dream”, he rasped, his voice still heavy with sleep, “but you’re here, you’re really here. In my arms.”  
“Naked?” Ennoshita taunt him, poking his arm.

Tanaka huffed.

“Yes, naked. I was trying to be romantic here, Chika.”  
“Sorry”, the Omega chuckled. “You are so much more than what I was waiting for”, he murmured, “so much more, and thinking about all that’s waiting for us is making me dizzy.” He smiled softly. “Kiss me, Ryuu. Tell me this is not a dream, okay?”

Tanaka’s fingers traced the still very sensitive bond mark over his neck, lips pressed against his throat.

“This is real, Chika.”

Ennoshita smiled, tangling his fingers with his own. Yes, Tanaka was so much more than what he had ever asked for.

 

Maybe waiting for something average he hadn’t seen what Nature had in store for him – something more, so much more than average.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. ONLY ONE LEFT. Unless you have a suggestion.  
> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, and stay tuned for "Two Years Later"!


End file.
